1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a bioceramic matter and, more particularly, to a bioceramic matter which is so small that it can be subjected to a liquid phase under which it can form intermolecular bonds with other materials, and which has excellent biological effects on organisms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In 1800, Dr. F. W. Herschel of Great Britain found and reported to the academic world a wavelength ranging from 0.7 to 1000 microns, just beyond visible light, called Infrared, which has strong physical properties and great thermal activity. According to scientists, Infrared is classified into three types: Near-Infrared, Intermediate-Infrared and Far-Infrared. Far Infrared is the natural resonant frequency range of water and living organisms, including man. It is called the life force frequency. Now, Far Infrared is further utilized in Infrared photography, mapping the earth's surface, and guiding missiles to their target. Of Far Infrared frequencies, a wavelength range of 6-18 .mu.m is well known to be beneficial to the human body by virtue of its activating and energizing effect on the body. Indeed, human skin radiates 9.36 microns Far Infrared wave which is very close to the resonant frequency of a water molecule--and rightly so since our bodies are about 70% water. In an aspect, Far Infrared waves are the safest and most beneficial energy source available.
Ceramics are refractory, inorganic, nonmetallic materials and were found to radiate a spectrum of Infrared waves. Ceramics offer many advantages compared to other materials. They are harder and stiffer than steel and more heat and corrosion resistant than metals or polymers while at the same time being less dense than most metals. Bioceramics are ceramics which radiate beneficial Infrared waves. Because of their advantages to human health, bioceramics are now used for various purposes including biomedicine and living necessaries. For instance, hard tissue replacements are very common in biomedicine. Bioceramic materials lend themselves to long-term hard tissue implants because of their remarkable chemical stability and inertness, mechanical strength, wear, corrosion resistance and biocompatibility. Another example includes vessels, clothes, and other living necessaries. These aim to utilize the physical properties of ceramics and the effects of the Infrared radiation emitted therefrom, including, for example, maintenance of freshness of foods, deodorization, vitalization, antibacterial activity, etc.
Recently, much study has been made on bioceramic materials. However, ceramic materials have not been developed without their being in solid states. When bioceramic materials in solid states are combined with other materials, e.g. resins, it is impossible to form molecular bonds therebetween. That is, the bioceramic materials of solid states are improper in making the films or synthetic resins which radiate the beneficial Infrared. For example, the films to which bioceramic materials in solid states are applied, if prepared, have not smooth surfaces. In addition, the prepared films are of low tensile strength so that they are apt to be torn. Thus, when foods, such as vegetables, fruits, fishes, meats, etc, are stored as wrapped by the films, the ability of the films to keep freshness is poor and their antibacterial activity, deodorization, and vitalization do no longer last as expected.
Bags made from synthetic polymers, e.g. polyethylene (hereinafter referred to as "polybags"), are now widely used to store foods. If polybags are prepared by thermally joining, for example, the polyethylene films containing the bioceramic material of solid states in order to provide the polybags with the effects the Far Infrared has on organisms, the thermal junctures of the polybags have a problem of leaking.